The Shadowhood
The Shadowhood was a result of the merge between the alliances formally known as the "AoB Confederation" and the "Shadow Council." The Shadowhood was a member of the BLEU alliance bloc and held a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact with the NPO. The Shadowhood has since merged with GAT-ITEC to form Echelon. Proclamation of the Shadowhood Preamble: In order to form a more perfect alliance, two bodies once separate begin a new journey towards common goals. Their order, known henceforth as ‘The Shadowhood’, does hereby declare autonomy as a new and separate alliance. In accordance with this document the alliances known as AoB Confederation and The Shadow Council are hereby dissolved and no longer exist. Section I: Leadership within The Shadowhood The central branch of government in The Shadowhood will be the Executive Branch. It will consist of two (2) Directors and five (5) Ministers who will each have vital roles within the alliance. These roles are fully defined below. Directors: The leaders of The Shadowhood. Directors will be chosen by an election by the full membership of the alliance and will be decided by a majority vote (50% +1). Elections will each have two candidates, one of them nominated by the general membership and another nominated by the outgoing director. If the outgoing Director did not leave on amicable terms, the Council members will nominate an individual instead. There is no current limit to the length of a Director’s term, however there are avenues for the Council or even the general membership to impeach or oust an unfit Director. If there exists a time when there is only a single Director, an election will take place as there can be only two acting Directors at a time. The Directors are to be involved in all officially sanctioned actions of The Shadowhood except where it falls within the realm of a Minister’s normal duties. As such, both directors, along with the Minister of Foreign Affairs, must sign all treaties, pacts and/or agreements made with other alliances. Any member of The Shadowhood may, at any time, appeal to either Director, decisions made by any of the five primary ministers. It is a Director’s duty to launch any investigation into claims of wrongdoing by any member of government. This duty also extends into the ability to launch a judicial investigation into the events surrounding the actions of any member of the alliance as needed. The Directorate has the duty to veto any law passed by the Membership council that is not in the best interest of The Shadowhood if privileged information was not taken into consideration when the law in question was passed. This can only happen if that privileged information is then made known to the Leadership Council at the time of veto. Any veto can be overturned by at least a 5-2 vote among the Council. A Director can be removed via two methods. Either the Director steps down willingly at which time he or she will name a nominee to fill the vacated position. In this instance the Director may give no less than 10 days notice prior to leaving the position so that elections can be held without a gap in order. A second nominee will be named by the general membership and a vote will be held at that time with a majority vote determining the successor. The other option is to be forcibly removed by the leadership council. This vote must be 6-0 against the Director in question with the Director in question not getting a vote. This vote is to be had only after a vote of no confidence has been made by a Minister or Director. A vote of no confidence can also be made by any member of the alliance, though concerns must be validated by at least one member of the council who will then cast the vote of no confidence. Section II: The Leadership Council The Leadership Council of the Shadowhood will consist of seven (7) members. All members of this body will be as hereby named. Directors: See above definition. Both Directors are considered also part of this body and will reside over any meetings of said council. Minister of Development: Realm: Immigration and Education, and all things pertinent. Duties: The Minister of Development shall be in charge of the creation of and/or the maintenance of all guides pertaining to The Shadowhood and the Cyberverse in general. Additionally, the Minister of Development shall oversee the recruitment and evaluation of potential members. Minister of Defense: Realm: Military both Defensive and Offensive forces. Duties: The Minister of Defense shall be in charge of organizing and deploying all nations within The Shadowhood during time of war. This includes handling rogue attacks on Shadowhood nations as well as defining standards for any raids on unallied nations. Minister of Finance: Realm: Internal and External financial aid packages. Duties: The Minister of Finance shall be in charge of organizing and managing any efforts internally and externally involving movement of money within the nations of the Shadowhood. Minister of Foreign Affairs: Realm: Initial negotiation with alliances other than The Shadowhood. Duties: The Minister of Foreign Affairs shall be in charge of training and appointing diplomats to foreign groups as well as ensuring outside visitors feel welcomed. This minister will also head up any efforts to establish relations through negotiations of any treaties and pacts. Minister of Internal Affairs: Realm: Member relations. Duties: The Minister of Internal Affairs shall act as a liaison between the membership and the Leadership council in all official proceedings. This minister will also be the first point of contact for any issues or concerns one member has with another. Member Satisfaction representative. Interim ministers will be appointed upon resolution of this document and will be named in Section IV. Elections will be held for each ministry in an ongoing cycle. Each term shall last for 2 months, with no limit on consecutive terms unless otherwise deemed necessary under special circumstances. Section III: Rights of members of The Shadowhood The following rights are fundamental rights by any action of any person(s) in the alliance, they are guaranteed as long as one is a member of the alliance. 1. Freedom of (political) Speech: This right lets any member speak for whatever reason as long as it is political. Flaming and obscene language is not permissible as political speech, unless they accompany some form of political speech. Personal attacks against anyone are in direct violation of the rules set forthwith. This right encompasses both internal and external communication. 2. Right of Blame: Any criminal act will be dealt with according to our own punishment systems and authorities. This right does not protect a member from being booted from this alliance, it protects a member from being attacked or thrown out for scapegoat purposes. No alliance member can be thrown out unless by judicial action or a vote by the leadership council. Once the said member is removed from alliance, then the Right of Blame no longer applies. Until then, any form of attack of the said member in question, is still considered an attack on this alliance. The only person allowed to forfeit this right is a Director for the duration of his/her term. 3. Right of Response: Every member gets a choice in the event if they get attacked. They can either go through diplomatic channels, and attempt to get repercussions, or they may skip the diplomatic process, and request immediate attack on the aggressor nation, provided that nation is not an allied one. If an allied nation seeks aggression on a Shadowhood member, the appropriate members will attempt a diplomatic resolution first. 4. Freedom of Sovereignty: Every member has the right to act as its own independent nation, unless its actions conflict with the goals of the alliance, or their actions serve to endanger this alliance, in which case the alliance will ask its member to stop doing what it was doing. 5. The Right of Law: Every member has the right to propose a law to add to our alliance, as the alliance works for the members, not the members working for the alliance. That said, every member will have the right to vote on certain laws for the referendum, and run for any elected office. Section IV: Interim Government Upon the creation of The Shadowhood the following founding members will hold the named offices: Director: Death666Angel of DeathTopia Director: Ranoik of Kiako Minister of Foreign Affairs: Big Jimboi of True Britain Minister of Internal Affairs: Whitdjinn of Thundera Minister of Development: x Tela x of Gamehenge Minister of Finance Blaze of Macedon of Macedonian Empire: Minister of Defense: AllYourBase of Das Vierte Reich. The History of The Shadowhood The Shadowhood is a result of the merge between the alliances formally known as the "AoB Confederation" AoB and the "Shadow Council" SC. We met in a time of warfare and were on different sides of it. The AoB had just entered Great War 3 as the Protectorate of the NPO and fought against AiD. SC had a MADP with AiD at that time so it was our deepest desire to end the war between AiD and the other side. SC contacted AoB to achieve this. And after some talking both sides got the leader of AiD to agree to the peace terms that AoB and the Initiative offered them (just withdraw from the conflict and apologize, no strings attached). This was the founding of the relations between the SC and AoB. After some more time SC was contacted by RossGarner, the then AoB Minister of Foreign Affairs. He offered SC a merge in a new alliance consisting of AoB, TotalFarkistan! and SC. However, neither sides could get this thing done properly so it ended with "just" the merging of SC and AoB. We are now ready to announce to the public of this happening. Our forums are set, our members are eager to achieve great things with this new alliance and I extend the hand to all diplomats of the Cyberverse and urge you to request an embassy at our forums. Many treaties both alliances currently hold will not get transfered into the new alliance because it will just be too confusing with all the minor NAPs and so on. It will be best to renew them so that nobody misses anything. However, there will be some main treaties which we will carry from our old alliances. They will be posted during the next days. We will continue working with our current allies and close partners. We will also get involved with new partners in our new sphere, the blue team! Wars Following is a list of wars, dubbed "Large Scale Tech Raiding Operations" by the directors. The Freedomless War Following the merger of AoB and Shadow Council, a few members from AoB expressed their opposition about joining Shadowhood. Eventually everyone succeeded in joining The Shadowhood except two members - NeoChe of The New Cuba, and CHIEFCRAZYHORSE of Tippman. NeoChe proceeded to spy on the Shadowhood through its new forum, masquerading as a member, but was soon discovered and IP banned. During his spying, however, he managed to seize several very important documents, including The Shadowhood Constitution, which he plagiarized on his own forums to an obvious extent - replacing the name "Shadowhood" with "The Free." After days of antagonism on the global CN forums, Shadowhood leaders and members alike decided to was time to put an end to this, and initiated a small scale war on "The Free." Military action lasted little over a day before ending, and completely destroyed NeoChe's and CHIEFCRAZYHORSE's new alliance of half a dozen members. Surrender terms were offered, the separatists disbanded, and the war ceased.